Díganle a Itachi que conocí a su esposa
by Dobe pandita
Summary: "Así pasaron los años, me mude a Konoha, tache mi placa de la Arena y me case con Itachi a los dieciocho: nada especial, ni anillos, ni grandes celebraciones, solo este collar – Se señaló al cuello una cadena con algunos dijes circulares – Supongo que, si estuviera vivo, aun conservaría el suyo"


Esta historia participa del Dobe Pandita Trotamundos, estaba sumamente inspirada cuando escribí este Fic y me encanto como quedo, espero que a ustedes también!

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto/Naruto Shippuden le pertencen al favulantastico Masashi Kishimoto.

…

_Panda-sama_

…

Sakura dulzura, que haces tan temprano las galletas todavía no están listas; pero no te quedes ahí afuera ¡Pasa! ¡Pasa! – Le ofreció una mujer muy atractiva. Traía su cabello castaño amarrado por lo bajo con una coleta, ojos café llenos de alegría y tez caramelo. Llevaba una remera de rejilla y una pollera larga color ladrillo tapados por un delantal de cocina. Esta esbozaba una amable sonrisa y le hacia gesto de ingresar a la casa.

Espero que no le moleste Panda-sama, pero hoy traigo un acompañante – Contesto Sakura con tanto respeto, como si de Tsunade-sama se tratara.

Para nada corazón ¿Acaso trajiste a Sarada? – Preguntó con una sonrisa aún más grande.

No precisamente… - Y se hiso a un lado para que la misteriosa sombra detrás de ella se diera a conocer – Él es Sasuke Uchiha

¿Uchiha?...

Mi esposo.

Ya estando las tres personas adentro el olor a galletas inundaba la estancia, pero la tensión era aún mayor. A pesar del pesado ambiente la sonrisa en el rostro de aquella mujer seguí allí, pero sus ojos eran agujeros negros. ¿Uchiha Sasuke…? Felicidades por estar juntos, Sarada-san es una niña encantadora… y… ¿Que te trae por aquí?

Itachi – Respondió el secamente.

Discúlpelo Panda-sama su personalidad es más lida de lo que parece – Respondió Sakura con cierto nerviosismo.

De inmediato los ojos de Panda-sama se iluminaron otra vez - Ya veo, Itachi… viniste a escuchar la historia?

Saco una tetera de la alacena, la lleno de agua y la puso al fuego. Los invitó a sentarse en la mesa principal y a continuación, ella también lo hiso.

La pareja quedo expectante la dichosa historia.

_Dicen que cuando tienes una pareja no debes cuestionar las decisiones que toma, siempre y cuando lo haga para bien. Bueno yo jamás lo hice con él, estaba al tanto del incidente con los Uchiha y toda la sangre que había derramado, antes de gritarle y azotarlo con todas mis fuerza le pregunte por que lo había hecho… ya sabrás tú lo que paso y las razones._

_Sabes, solía contarme lo bien que lo pasaba estando contigo, los entrenamientos y los escasos ratos libres que pasaba a tu lado, estaba consciente de lo que debía hacer y yo no lo detuve. Algunas veces me preguntaba si debería haberlo hecho, si no hacerlo estuvo mal, si fue mi culpa que el pasara por todo ese sufrimiento y como toda mujer se lo comentaba a mi esposo de dieciocho años que talvez no comprendía del todo lo que significaba cargar con toda esa responsabilidad. Me tranquilizaba diciendo: "Esta bien, estoy seguro de que no tienes nada que ver" y acariciaba mi cabeza mientras esbozaba sus mejores sonrisas, entonces yo hacía lo mismo y besaba suavemente su mejilla con el fin de que se sintiese mejor._

_No lo parecía pero era un perfeccionista todas las mañanas se levantaba, entraba aquí y prepara los mejores huevos fritos sobre una tostada que jamás allá probado, luego pedía disculpas y se iba a recorrer la aldea y completar sus misiones. Supongo que después volvía a casa pasaba sus ratos libres contigo y de inmediato regresaba y me contaba todo con lujo de detalle. _

_Llegamos a pensar que sería bueno contarle a sus padres pero nunca encontrábamos el momento adecuado, me hubiera encantado conocer a tu madre él decía que era una mujer muy alegre y amable – Suspiro – no voy a mentirte, la idea de tener que pararme frente a frente con el líder de una rebelión contra la aldea me resultaba terrorífico, sin ofender, pero cada que me cruzaba con tu padre por las calles de Konoha me estremecía._

_Ahora a la parte importante: Como nos conocimos. A pesar de siempre tener una mirada tierna y una sonrisa pulcra, cuando estaba en una misión su forma de actual era meramente profesional y carente de sentimientos. Nuestro primer encuentro no fue precisamente un comienzo con el pie correcto, estábamos en una misión cada uno de parte de su aldea – Rebusco entre los cajones de su mesada y saco una protector con el símbolo de la Aldea Escondida entre la Arena recubierta de arañazos y cortadas, la señalo, sonrió y prosiguió – atravezando la zona que las une, era inevitable que nos cruzáramos, nuestro objetivo era simple: Matar a los ninja de Konoha que nos querían matar a nosotros, peleas internas – Aclaró – En fin, tuvimos una ardua pelea, obviamente solo quedamos Itachi y yo, y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder, pelea, pelea, bla bla bla, hasta que finalmente me encerró en una especie de ilusión. Que más tarde me explico. Donde no podía hacerle daño, odio contar esta parte de la historia, pero no tuve más opción que rendirme, de todas formas tenía que matarme asique mi esperanza de vida no era mucha que digamos._

_Nada._

_No hiso nada, cerré los ojos esperando un golpe certero que me diera mi fin, pero nada. Estaba regresando a su aldea, se suponía que yo tenía que dirigirme a la mía y reportar todo lo que había sucedido pero mi reacción fue correr hacia él y enterrarme en su espalda, rodearlo con mis brazos y darle las gracias. Jamás en mi vida había hecho un acto tan… no tengo idea de cómo explicarlo. Luego me miro directamente a los ojos, acarició mi cabeza y me dedico una de sus sonrisas. Así pasaron los años, me mude a Konoha, tache mi placa de la Arena y me case con Itachi a los dieciocho: nada especial, ni anillos, ni grandes celebraciones, solo este collar – Se señaló al cuello una cadena con algunos dijes circulares – Supongo que, si estuviera vivo, aun conservaría el suyo. _

_Nunca le dijimos a nadie, bueno… porque él dijo que todo sería a su debido tiempo, lastimosamente eso nunca llego. Una tarde Sakura llamo a mi puerta en busca de algo que ahora no recuerdo y comenzamos a hablar más seguido, a menudo preparaba te y galletas hasta que de una manera u otra el tema de los Uchiha salió a flote y con esto la noticia de nuestro compromiso. A pesar de que el no este para verlo estoy feliz de poder contárselo a alguien más y, que ese alguien, sea justamente su hermano menor… ah debe ser el destino._

Oh, las galletas ya están listas! Serviré el té – Con esto último dicho se paró y camino en dirección a la cocina dejando a la pareja sola.

Gomenazai Sasuke-kun pero si te decía a dónde íbamos jamás me hubieras acompañado, además a Sarada y a mi nos encantan las galletas que cocina y su té es delicioso – Este solo asintió y se quedó allí sentado reflexionando sobre lo que aquella mujer le había contado.

La mujer regreso de la cocina, esta vez, con una bandeja de galletas y tres tazas de té caliente – Debes disculparme Sasuke-kun, ahora que lo recuerdo aun no me he presentado: Soy Panda Dobe (Claro que no se regocijo en una carcajada por respeto), tengo veintiocho años y soy esposa Itachi Uchiha… descanse en paz – Le giño un ojo y sirvió colocó las tazas en sus respectivos lugares – Estas invitado a venir cuando desees.

0o0

Un rato después, luego de comer galletas y que todos se presentaran bien, se disponían a salir. Panda llamo a Sasuke y le entregó una pequeño sobre, sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza – Vuelvan pronto – ladeo su mano en forma de saludo y cerró la puerta.

0o0

EN CASA DE SASUKE

Saco el sobre de su bolsillo y se dispuso a leer la carta…

'_Es un gusto haberte conocido, no hay otro tema del que me guste hablar más que de tu hermano, incluso si eso significa que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas en el proceso. Algunas veces me gusta compartir mi tristeza con alguien que también la siente, pero más aún es recordar mi felicidad con quienes también la conocen. __**Hay solo una cosa que me más que hablar de mi amado, vivir por él'.**_

_PD:. Ni se te ocurra reírte de mi apellido._

Cuidate mucho Sasuke-kun!

…

Ahkslajaslk! Estoy tan entusiasmada por sus reviews es una de esas historias que queres que la gente lea y te mande sus Review. Quedo un poco larga pero está muy buena, gracias por leer!

Y bueno feliz año nuevo!


End file.
